The Hunger Games with a Sammy keyes twist
by DreamAssasin
Summary: Ok so its typically the title and um there is romance and stuff, I have the sammy keyes characters, and stuff and there are 12 districts like in the hunger games and stuff. WARNING IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HUNGER GAMES BOOKS 1 OR 2 DO NOT READ THIS FAN FICTION!
1. The reaping day

**WARNING! THIS CONTENT HAS SPOILERS FOR BOOK 1 AND 2 OF THE HUNGER GAMES! I HAVE WARNED YOU! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T TELL YOU SO! ON WITH THE FAN FICTION! YAY!**

I heard a knock on the door. I wonder who it might be. I get out of bed and dress into some pants a long sleeve shirt. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long, because I need to get to the woods before Gale's there. I go to the front door and open it. Prim tugs on my sleeve and I look down on her. Sure I'm small for my age, I'll admit it but I stand taller than my 12 year old sister.

"Yeah Prim?" I ask, of course I know what she's going to say but she's going to say it anyway.

"Don't get caught." She looks down.

"I won't Prim don't worry, I'll come back if the fence is running. Ok?" Prim nodded and let me get to the door to answer it, I picked up my back and headed to the door. Whoever it was it sounded like he was in a hurry. When I opened the door I saw Gale. He pulled me out the door and threw me over his shoulder. I struggled all the way to the fence and gave up.

"HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!" He yelled in a Capitol accent as we entered the woods, far enough inside for no one to have over heard. I smiled.

"AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!" I finished, both of us fell to the ground laughing. After a little bit we went on hiking to our favorite place. Gale pulled out a roll of bread, broke it in half and gave one half to me. "IS THIS REAL BREAD?!" I asked in astonishment.

"I sure hope it is, it cost me a squirrel." He said. I nodded and pulled out my cheese that I put in my bag before Gale took me hostage. He smiled and spread the soft goat cheese on the bread. After we devoured our bread I broke the silence.

"Are you ready for the 74th annual Hunger Games?" I asked not pointing the question directly at if he was going to be a part of the games or not. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess as ready as I'll ever be." He said grimily. I nodded.

"Same here. I hope Prim isn't drawn." Gale nods.

"I hope I don't get picked, because if I'm gone..." he didn't finish his sentence as he realized the sun was almost at its highest point. "Looks like we should be ready for the reaping. See you there." He said and left. I nodded after him and walked silently through the trees to the weak spot in the fence. I shot a squirrel on my way to the fence and tucked it inside my backpack so no one could see.

All I could think about was how there was a big chance I might be called in the reaping. When Grams finally got me into a dress she walked me to where the kids from 12-18 were supposed to stand, since I was 16 I stood in that section. I looked at Prim the whole time trying to reassure her with my nods. She got my message and nodded back trying to hold back tears.

I made her not to take tesserae, so she didn't have a big chance of being chosen. I did not think about how there was still a chance there was of her being called at all, which lessened my burden of worries.

The woman who would escort the tributes for district 12 was named 'Effie.' We watched the video that the Capitol made us watch every year about how they destroyed district 13 and that they could do that to all the districts if they wanted. Haymitch finally showed up and he was flat out drunk, he fell off the stage into the crowd after tugging on Effie. Then after the mishap of what should be a good mentor finished she fished inside the girls' ball.

"The girl tribute representing district 12 will be 'Primrose Keyes' come on up."


	2. Haymitch

Prim started walking up, I got out of the roped off area for the goners that would possibly be picked and ran over to Prim. I was blocked by Peacekeepers. I tried to get through them, but I couldn't.

"PRIM, PRIM!" I yelled. I pushed the Peacekeepers away. "I volunteer as tribute!" I said and ran over to Prim and hugged her. "Go find Grams and get away from here, do you understand me?" I whispered to her. She started to yell.

"NO! NO! NO!" She yelled, Gale grabbed her off of me and whisked her away. I nodded gratefully and walked over to the stage. Effie offered me her hand and I took it and got onto the stage.

"What's your name?" Effie asked in that stupid Capitol accent.

"Sammy Keyes." I said and crossed my arms. She nodded and smiled.

"Let us celebrate our volunteer with a round of applause!" She said. The crowd put their three middle fingers against their mouths and then raised them into the air. There was an eerie silence until Effie pulled from the boys' bowl.

"Casey Acosta." She said still smiling. None of the boys moved. I looked into the crowd of boys, and saw Casey.

It was at a party at the mayor's house for New Years and I bumped into him while I was looking for my hunting boots Heather took at school. I found Casey instead and he helped me find them luckily. We saw each other at school, but we never spoke. I caught him staring at me after school though when I was walking to the Seam with Prim.

When dad died in a mine explosion in the summer and Grams had been away at the Hob trying to sell everything that we could to get a meal, it was not enough. I went around the wealthier part of district 12 and rummaged through the garbage, I was caught at the Bakery and sat at the base of a tree letting starvation take its toll. Casey got out of the Bakery wearing a smock and threw some bread to me, then went back inside. I could hear the slaps he received inside and could not listen any longer so I ran home.

When I returned to reality he was coming up to the stage. Effie made us shake hands and then guided us towards the Justice building to say our final goodbyes to our family and friends. I said goodbye to Grams, to Prim, Gale, and Holly who gave me a golden mockingjay pin and asked me to have it as a token from the district for the games.

When we got onto the train we were met by Effie all excited about the games, who left us to go and look for Haymitch. After a while Haymitch appeared and sat down in the chair across from us. HE was obviously drunk because of his stumbling. Casey looked at Haymitch expectantly.

"What?" Haymitch asked taking a swig from his drink.

"Aren't you going to give us some advise or something?" Casey asked.

"Why so eager?" Haymitch asked getting up to go and get some more liquor.

"You're supposed to be our mentor. Right?" Haymitch nodded.

"Yeah. My advise is Stay Alive." He said and left the room. I rolled my eyes.

"It's going to be a miracle to even get him to tell us how to find water." I said. Casey nodded, then he got up.

"See you at breakfast." He said. I nodded and he left the room. I went to my own quarters in the train that Effie showed me earlier and went to bed. My last thought was I am going to win for Prim's sake, Gale's sake, and Grams' sake. And I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
